My heart beats 4 u and only u
by GrizzlyGirl-97
Summary: " The Golden Ticket." I said tears forming in my eyes. I'd trained myself for whenever i saw Justin Bieber i didn't prepare myself for this. This is not a BTR fanfiction this is a Justin Bieber Faniction. Justin/OC Ryan/OC
1. Chapter 1

Justin POV

You could say I have a slightly abnormal lifestyle.

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, friends and fans, are you ready?"**_

That, however, would be the understatement of the century.

_**"I said, ARE YOU READY?"**_

My life is the epitome of abnormal.

_**"I can't hear you!"**_

**I **am the epitome of abnormal.

_**"When I say Justin, you say Bieber!"**_

Sometimes, I feel like I'm on autopilot.

_**"Justin!"**_

_**"Bieber!"**_

_**"Justin!"**_

_**"Bieber!"**_

But, hey, I don't totally mind.

_**"When I say one, you say time! **_

_**"One!"**_

_**"Time!"**_

Sometimes, I kind of even like it.

_**"One!"**_

_**"Time!"**_

That's my cue.

I bolted onto the waiting stage and into the spotlight. Shrieks and cheers of anxiety and pure adrenaline were thrown at me from every angle. Screaming girls were everywhere I looked, and each one was staring right back at me. I was nervous, caught off guard, and loving every second of it.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!" I began singing as I danced across the stage. "Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time."

I've always had a hard time explaining my time onstage to people. The feeling of standing in the spotlight in front of millions is something that could never be described, understood, or relived. It's simply amazing.

"When I met you, girl, my heart went knock, knock. All them butterflies in my stomach won't stop, stop. And even though it's a struggle, love is all we got. So we gon' keep, keep climbing till we reach the top."

"Your world, is my world! My fight, is your fight." The audience sang back to me. I grinned madly, slightly laughing to myself. This crowd was completely, insanely incredible.

Throughout the concert, my nervous butterflies were replaced by constant rushes of adrenaline and energy. Earlier I had been exhausted due to sound check, interviews, and the pre-show meet & greet. However, The show, like it always does, reversed my mood and I was PUMPED. The 3 Red Bulls I had consumed previously may have had some sort of effect on my energy level. I like to think its always the fans, though.

"Thank you, Houston, Texas! I love you!" I shouted as I held up my hands in a heart form. A contagion of hand-hearts was lifted into the air throughout the audience. Millions of girls screamed "I love you" and "Marry me", but I only smiled in return. If I didn't get out soon, a riot was inevitable.

I cautiously sprinted off stage, careful not to trip over a random chord and break my foot like I had before.

"Great show tonight, Justin." My mother, Pattie, congratulated me as I chugged my 12th water bottle of the evening.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled, flipping my hair to the side with one flick of my head.

It was just another Saturday night in the life of me, Justin Bieber. After an exhausting day of press, photo-shoots, endless interviews, and a 2 hour concert, I was ready to collapse. I followed my mother through the backstage area. As she walked, her high pony-tail bounced and I could see she was as tired as I was. Her eyes were opened just slightly and she yawned incessantly. As the mother of Justin Bieber, she was constantly busy. I sometimes contemplated that she worked harder than me! She was always organizing my schedule and getting me from one place to another, whether it was from downtown L.A. to home, or from New York to Spain. I don't know if I ever truly thanked her enough for her love, support, and never-ending help, but I know I gave her a fair share of back-talk. But, hey, I was a hormonal 16 year old boy. Who else did I have to blame?

"Okay, so tomorrow we're heading over to 104.1 KRBE for a radio appearance. Be expecting an interview filled with questions about Selena Gomez and possibly a live performance. On Monday we'll be flying back to L.A." She said quickly in one giant breath before exhaling dramatically.

"Yes!" I did a fist pump. L.A. usually meant a break. "Does that mean I get to finally just, like, chill?"

"Just like the last time we flew back home, no. You're a busy young man now. You need to get used to that." She scolded.

"What else could I possibly have to do?"

"There's always going to be something, Justin. Monday your filming your episode for MTV Diary." She sighed as we slid into the limo outside the stadium. I gazed out of the car window as people walked down the streets surrounding the limo. With every two people that walked by, my heart shattered a little more. It seemed as though all the couples were out tonight, hand in hand, enjoying each other's love and company. I frowned sadly and sunk backwards into the seat cushion. I had everything I had ever dreamed of. I was on tour, I lived in a beautiful home back in Los Angeles, my family didn't have to worry about financial problems, and my Mom was proud of me. But something was missing. Something had always been missing. Where was the love? Sure, my Mom loved me more than anyone else in the world. Sure, I wrote and sang all of these songs about all these girls that never existed, but I had never been in love. I didn't even know what love was. Yet, everyone thought I did. Ha! Quite the opposite.

"Justin?"

"What?" I jumped slightly, torn from my deep thoughts.

"I was just on the phone with Scooter. Are you okay?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "What did he say?"

"It's about the golden ticket."

When I came out with my first album, My World, Scooter decided as an advertising stunt to put a single golden ticket in one album that would be shipped off somewhere in the United States. Whoever found the golden ticket would get to join me on a vacation and performance in the Bahamas. However, the ticket had yet to be found and it had already been on to my second album. All hope was pretty much lost.

"What about it?" I muttered bitterly.

"It's been found."


	2. Chapter 2

[Fayth]

"OK so, he asked me out right and i say OK. so doesn't that mean we're dating ?" My best friend Jazmine said, scanning the racks of the record store.

" Not really Jazz. I mean he says hey wanna go out ? You say Sure. He says tonight Pink-berry at 7. Its not official until he makes some kind of move." I pick up the New Miley Cyrus Cd and show her. She makes a face that says " Are you trying to kill me."

She picks a Justin Bieber Cd and looks over slyly at me. I smile and take it. " A new Cd. I must own it !" I practically leaped over to the check out desk. I bought the Cd and automatically started walking towards my i had my hand on the door i realized something.

I turned around, smiled at Jazmine who was holding my change and the Cd i forgot at the Counter. I smiled an she laughed.

" Weirdo." She mumbled. Got around to the other side of the car and sat inside. Once inside i opened the Cd put it, in the slot and turned the car on. Me and Jazmine UN necessarily we're singing at the top of our lungs to 'BABY' when i noticed something in my lap.i grabbed it and my stomach dropped.

Jazz turned down the music and looked over at me. " Whats that." she said looked over and her mouth formed into an "O"

" The Golden Ticket." I said tears forming in my eyes. I'd trained myself for whenever i saw Justin Bieber i didn't prepare myself for this.

" Well. What do you win !" Jazmine said practically jumping in her seat. " Read It !"

"uh, it doesn't say. It says i have to call and see. lets go." i put the car in Drive and immediately stoped. " My mom has my phone and The house phone isn't working. What about your phone."

She smiled and whispered " I lost it."

"Ugh. well maybe if we drive fast we can catch my mom at the bank." Without question i drove as fast as i could. When we got to the bank, i jumped out of the car without noticing that my mother's car wasn't there.

" Well, what do we do now ?" Jazmine said from inside the car. I took my keys from the car and started towards the bank. "What are you Doing. Ugh." Soon enough i felt her right behind me. whispering things like. "This would be a lovely Slow motion Moment."

I got to the front desk and rang the bell as hard as i could. My mom would kill me for this.

Leo, the desk man as i call him. looked as me in the eyes and smiled. "Yes."

" where's my mom, her shift doesn't end until 7:00" I leaned over and tried to look in my mom's office.

" She went to lunch. Why aren't you in school ?" he said seriously.

" Look Leo. we're not in the mood for 20 questions. Where is my mom ?" i smiled. Oh i was SO grounded.

" Red lobster- but," I was already taking off. " Its only a block away we can Run." I told Jazmine. She looked like she was about to die. Some_ Cheer Captain. _Once we got into the restaurant i automatically looked for my mom.

" Honey what are you doing here." My mom's voice said from behind me. I spinned around.

" !" Surprising she understood me and grabbed the ticket out of my hand. after a while she hanged up and looked at me.

" he's gonna DM you ! " My mom said happily.

" What." Did i even want to know what that was ?

" Twitter."

"Oh. That's all."

"Yeah pretty Much."

FANFUCKINGTASTIC.


	3. Important

Sorry this isnt a chapter, just wanted to tell you guys to follow me GrizzlyGirl_97 !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Justin]

" Who won ?" i said leaning back into my chair.  
" A girl." My mom said excitedly.  
"What does she get ?"  
"Well, you have to DM her tonight and A trip to the Bahama's!" She jumped in her seat.  
"The Bahama's ?"  
"Yep." Ok. That's cool." She's bringing a Friend and so are you !" She poked me in the stomach the way she did when i was a kid. I bit my lip to keep from laughing .  
" Who am i bringing ?" i said unenthusiastically.  
" I don't know. but, if you're gonna keep this attitude we're just gonna cancel. " She knew i hated canceling on a fan.  
" Uh. Ryan ?"  
" Mhmm. Now when we get home pack up and tell Ryan. we leave in 3 days. Oh and don't forget to DM her." OK MOTHER DEAREST.  
_

"Juuussstttiiiinnnnn!" Ryan bellowed through the computer screen. Our video chats were boss.

"Ryyyaaaaannnn!" I shouted back, smiling. "How many red bulls have you had today?"

"2! Try and beat that!" He challenged.

"5!" I grinned proudly. Winner! "Try waking up around 4:00 a.m. and go an entire day without one red bull. Impossible. I had to have atleast 3."

"You texted me about some contest. ?"

"IYeah were going to the bahamas, and you're coming ! yay ! ."

"She's bringing a friend ?"

"Yeah so i got to bring you."

"They Hot ?"

"Havent seen them yet" I laughed. Oh, Ryan.

"You can tell me Hot girl? Hot Girls ?" He winked jokingly.

"I haven't met the family yet. Honestly, though, I don't care if there is a hot girl or not. A girlfriend is the last thing I need right now."

"But it's the first thing you want."

"Last thing I need."

"First thing you want."

"Dammit, Ryan!" I chuckled.

"Language!" My mother scolded from the living room.

I rolled my eyes in agreement. "I should go, I got to DM her."

"Okay, man. But you have to call me or video chat me later and tell me everything."

"I think your sisters spiked your Red Bull with some girl stuff. Your being all...emotional. Gossipy."

"Screw you!" He smiled as he exited the video chat.

I shut my lap top and moon walked into the living room.


End file.
